


Bookcase

by Whattheheckkylinn



Series: Poems [4]
Category: Poetry - Fandom, poem - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whattheheckkylinn/pseuds/Whattheheckkylinn
Series: Poems [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003902





	Bookcase

My heart is a bookcase  
It is dusty and broken.  
Full of books never used.  
Full of books often opened.  
Some scars never fade  
But the wounds always heal  
Taped together and triggered by faces with appeal.  
The words inside are faded and old  
Dusted and crusted Yet filled with gold.  
Some are big, some are small.  
Peeling with age  
Or still attached to the soul.  
Some I hold close to my heart of hearts  
And some of my favorites are ripped apart.  
Though some might be old  
And some might be new  
If they are on the shelf  
They are of you.


End file.
